


Effervescence

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Effervescence

"That potion looks _effervescent_."

"Potter, this potion is boiling, fermenting, and quite volatile." Severus closed his eyes and counted to ten. Backward. In Bulgarian. " _Champagne_ is effervescent." 

"What about a hot tub?" 

Severus stared at the attractive imp.

"A hot tub of what?"

"You know, a hot tub. It's kinda like a big cauldron of warm bubbling water people sit in to relax."

Severus raised an eyebrow. 

"The bubbles feel good _everywhere_." Potter sighed deeply.

"Perhaps I need to research the effervescence of said hot tub myself. What do you wear in this over-sized cauldron?"

Potter grinned. "Nothing at all."


End file.
